djtoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Footburn
"Footburn" is the first episode of Season One, and the first overall episode of the Flapjack Dub. It originally aired on YouTube on February 2nd, 2010. Synopsis Flapjack and K'nuckles try to get some whale **** from the Retarded Whale to cure their footburn, but they have to take a train going at a snail's pace to reach her. Characters present *Flapjack (debut) *K'nuckles (debut) *Retarded Whale (debut) *Doc Boy (in credits and debut) *AIDS Girl/Conductor *99 Million Dollar Store Employee *Doc Boy IV (cameo) *One-Eyed Willy Plot Flapjack and K'nuckles go to the 99 Million Dollar Store to browse through stuff, but run into an ugly lady which Flapjack refers to "AIDS Girl". The AIDS Girl walks off and the duo arrive at the 99 Million Dollar Store, which K'nuckles assumes it's "the gayest store in the world". Flapjack finds shaving cream that costs nine million dollars and says he'll use it on his pubic hair when he gets older. K'nuckles is dissapointed with the selections the store has to offer and decides to masturbate on candy. Before doing so, he and Flapjack dance to "Running In The 90s" and K'nuckles then ends up walking out of the store wanting to sing instead. Flapjack tells K'nuckles that he wants to have sex with him, but K'nuckles declines due to his stupidity. An employee drops a barrell containing poison-ivy candy and the duo decide to eat and masturbate on the candy inside. Hours later, Flapjack and K'nuckles become wasted and get the footburn, a disease that can infect feet due to overexposure to the UV-rays from the sun. The duo smell smoke and notice that they got the footburn, although they mistake it as the "buttburn" instead. K'nuckles says that the cure to the footburn is to apply whale **** to the feet. Flapjack suggests to get some from the Retarded Whale, but due to them having the footburn, they can't walk properly. The duo find a train and decide to use that as transportation to reach the Retarded Whale. They go inside the train and find the interior outdated, which results in K'nuckles bringing up a memory when he used to ride it as a kid. One point, K'nuckles mentions that he found an ugly lady who had masturbation problems and retardation and then went to San Diego. The duo discover that the conductor of the train is the AIDS Girl they ran into earlier, which frightens K'nuckles, making him want to leave. Although, the train begins moving and the duo can't leave until it stops. Flapjack then begins yelling at the 99 Million Dollar Store Employee from earlier with offensive slurs for over 3 hours. K'nuckles notices at this point that the train isn't going at a very good speed and Flapjack decides to do some sex jokes to pass the time. K'nuckles wants to kill the conductor, but Flapjack ignores him and the conductor allows him to control the train. The conductor gives Flapjack some whale **** and K'nuckles pushes him out of the way to get some, but the train continues to move and the whale **** flies out of the window. After another hours, K'nuckles snaps, pushes the conductor out of the train and decides to take over her position. K'nuckles pushes the accelerator, making the train go at a super-sonic speed. Flapjack tells K'nuckles to fuck the brake hard to stop it, but declines to do so. This results in the train ruining a rumpass that Doc Boy IV made, skipping the Retarded Whale, and flying off the dock into the ocean. The train begins to flood inside and One-Eyed Willy begins chasing after it. K'nuckles then decides to fuck the brake, since the duo are in a dangerous situation. The train blows up and the duo end up back at the 99 Million Dollar Store. Flapjack notices that their footburn is gone and K'nuckles decides to curse for no reason. At the end of the episode, the conductor pushes K'nuckles into the water and he ends up getting tentacle-raped by One-Eyed Willy. Category:Episodes Category:Flapjack Dub Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Flapjack Dub Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles